


That Gaze That Invited

by LewdInaccurate



Series: Dante May Fuck [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Sex, Awkward Virgin Dante, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Manhandling, Underage drinking (?), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdInaccurate/pseuds/LewdInaccurate
Summary: Lady wants to use Dante to let off some steam, but he has to be a blatant virgin about it.





	That Gaze That Invited

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting on this account because I tried anonymous but it wasn't working, so I remembered I still had this account lol.  
> Anyway, I haven't written smut in a while, so I want to give this a go.

The site he 'borrowed' from Enzo while he was busy looking for a new and affordable shop was a little more than just a garbage dump, but just big enough to keep the only things that he couldn't replace... and to be able to sleep, even if the old sofa was the place where he slept. And it just so happened to be big enough to have Lady come over after their daily cleanup downtown; usually she wouldn't even have the energy left to complain about the dirty state of this glorified cellar. He also always offered pizza, because that was another thing Dante knew she wouldn't refuse.

During the first weeks that he knew Lady, Dante felt convinced that she had a severe case of resting-bitch face... until he was able to get her to drink with him. That was the only way he could ever get her to even smirk at his god-awful jokes. And it wasn't like he had ulterior motives behind letting Lady have beer, but... he felt like she needed it. Hell, he knew that _he_ needed it more, even if beer could barely do more than just make him lightheaded.

Dante vaguely wondered if she had ever been drunk before, he had the impression that they were both around the same age, but he could be wrong. It was silly to entertain the question, since he wasn't even legal to drink. Was it even important? They just got done from sweeping the city's center of devils that were left in the wake of the Temen ni gru.

But at the end of the day it didn't matter how many jokes he could crack after work, there was a thick melancholy in the air when they were both alone in one room. Both had a rough night at the Temen ni gru back when they first met and even now they were trying to process the whole thing, each in their own way.

Of course, he could act like it didn't bother him, but he was fooling nobody.

It would be for the better to keep up some barriers between them for as long as this semblance of camaraderie lasted. It was a terrible feeling to want to help someone so bad but also not wanting to get too close. It was bad enough that she had been involved in his personal affairs already, she was already knee-deep into the demon-hunting business too...

... And the worst part of all was that Lady was pretty-looking. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about it at least once during shower.

After the third can of beer the girl looked at him with keen eyes, she was either drunk already or he got something on his face. He still sat on his 'office chair', while he sat close to the table with the pizza, Lady was keeping a deliberate distance from him, having the stinky old couch all for herself. More pizza for him, he mused, even though the topping she asked for was kind of gross, so he grimaced a lot and kept fingering the cheese to take out the olives.

"... Sure's been less fun since we cleaned up most of them." he muttered, sucking his greasy fingers after removing every gross piece of olive from his slice.

"Uh-huh... You and I have very different ideas of what's 'fun'." said Lady, fidgeting with the beer can in her hands.

She seemed calm today, in spite that not even an hour ago she was screaming bloody murder towards a few small fries downtown. He could still see some blood sprinkled under her jawline that she forgot to wipe. Part of him thought that it was kind of hot.

"Yeah? We could have some real 'fun' if you wanted to give it a try."

This wasn't the first time he half-jokingly suggested it, and normally Lady would respond by shooting at him or throwing the sharpest object in the vicinity... but now she was just rolling her eyes instead.

"Why are you such a pig...?" Lady groaned.

He snorted. She just rolled her eyes at his childish teasing.

He smiled, but nothing came out of his mouth as he snatched another beer. There was an awkward silence muted through the buzz of the poor radio reception. Lady left for for the bathroom, which, surprisingly, was perfectly functional. She had this habit of cleaning herself up every time they finished a hunt, and though he protested at first, he didn't mind anymore that she borrowed his shower.

He tried to not think too much about having her use his temporary installations, how it'd smell like her flowery shampoo after she was done, or to think a naked girl was actually using a space where he got naked too. He tried and failed so easily, it was pathetic. Quickly he turned on the radio's frequency to find anything interesting, but the reception was really shitty inside this place. He wanted to connect his good old jukebox, but this place didn't have enough outlets and he REALLY needed the phone and Lady wouldn't withstand the greasy masculine smell of his quarters without the fan plugged in.

Once she was finished, he turned around a little too fast to take a glimpse at her. Her short black hair was still soaking wet, she used the towels just enough to not be all drenched in water, but Dante could notice the slight transparency of the white fabric of her blouse, offering a view of her bra. It didn't help that she showed off much of her thighs with those dark shorts under an even shorter skirt, he could still see water drops rolling down her skin.

She walked past him without acknowledging him, sitting back on his coach and taking the last beer.

"So" Dante started, "whatcha gonna do now?" he mused, trying to make up small talk before she decided to leave. Lady eyes him with curiosity as she sipped from her new can.

"I was... planning on using my mom's savings for college... but I don't think I can do that anymore. I don't even have other family members to go to anymore." She said, rolling the can between her hands. "Can't use that man's savings even if I wanted to, he spent all of his money to fund his obscure demonic bullshit..." She was biting her lower lip in frustration, there was a quiet sadness reflected in her eyes. Dante kept a straight face, biting down his tongue.

She relaxed her shoulders, sighing before bringing her lips close to her beer. "Thinking about the future is giving me a headache."

"I drink to that, sister." Dante said as he rose his beer above his head then chugging the rest of it down in one sip.

She did the same. There was a pause as the bitter liquid went down their throats. Dante could swear that he almost felt something.

It was just Lady, her glare burned across the whole room. She didn't seem to be mad, not even dumbed down as if after drinking too much. It was just... a glare. Whatever she was thinking, she seemed indecisive on whether she'd speak or not, her lips opening and closing, but not saying anything yet. And maybe he was just seeing things, but her cheeks were a little pink all of sudden... maybe it was just the the beer. But before Dante realized, the air inside his apartment drastically changed, it was so warm in spite of having a fan and the windows open.

And just when he was about could pick up another slice of pizza, Lady got up from the couch and advanced at him a little too slow, her eyes pinned on him with her head up high, until she was standing a precious few inches in front of him.

... What was happening?

"Alright then. Let's do it."

He paused for long seconds. "... Say what again?"

His eyes were at her chest-level, making it hard to see her eye-to-eye, not to mention that his brain was still processing those few words she spoke.

"Do you want to do it or not?" Her voice was unusually demanding, and Dante immediately felt blood running up his face, churning up his insides. In that moment he finally understood what they meant by 'butterflies in the stomach'.

"What? Here? N-now?" He wanted to punch himself silly, acting so flustered, right in front of a hot girl of all. He'd slap himself to know if this was just a dream, but now he could see Lady's thighs standing between his legs, not even touching, but so close he could feel the heat irradiating from her.

He smiled nervously. "Uh... yes, yes, sure! Sure, I got condoms right over here... I think..."

But before he could stand, her fingers grabbed his face, forcing him to keep eye contact with her. The way she firmly gripped his face was making him feel awfully tight in his pants.

"On one condition. We do it my way." she said.

"Ooh, kinky." he managed to blurt out. Lady kept a serious face. "Sure, sure, you can go top! I'm not complaining!"

She let him go so he could go make himself comfortable. Acting too eager would make him look bad, but he was still grasping at the fact that he was actually going to get laid. He pretty much scrambled to his makeshift drawer and grab the lube, and the condoms at the very bottom, made sure to open the practically new box out of Lady's sight as he pulled out the condom wrapper.

Lady only stared at him, half-amused while he tried to get off his leather coat without ripping apart anything. Fuck, he was so painfully eager, he couldn't even hide it.

"All done?" she teased. It was incredible how with just a few words she was having him like human jello.

"Slow down, Lady, I am just setting the mood." he chuckled anxiously. He rid of his coat to be topless in hopes of motivating her to take off hers too, but she wasn't taking off anything. Now he just felt awkward, even though he tried to close the distance between them to make himself taller. It made no dent against Lady's authoritative aura.

"Mood? Thought you said you were always on the mood, casanova." Lady voiced, arching her brows, her hand suddenly touched his chest and he froze. "Sit." she commanded, pushing Dante down to the couch. He let himself fall and she knelt on the edge of the couch's seat, his left thigh right between Lady's legs. "Now, keep still."

Oh fuck, it was really happening.

Their faces were close enough for kissing, but it was clear she wasn't interested in any of that (not back then, not now), Lady's hands teasingly traced a path down from his chest to his well-defined abs, going lower and then back up. Her damp hair was trickling water drops on his chest, her warm alcoholic breath down his neck, all those combined sensations sent chills down his spine.

Dante was still drinking in the close-up sight of Lady. Her blouse was loosely buttoned and his eyes predictably drifted to her bra and chest, noticing the dark bruises over her right breast. The kickback from her bazooka was tremendous, so of course it'd leave bruises after many uses... Normally she'd snarl at him for leering, but right now Lady herself seemed to like what she looking when her fingers trailed dangerously close to the tent on Dante's pants, growing tighter and tighter every second.

He needed to be freed, but she said 'keep still'. Maybe moving a little would be okay? Or just nudging her to the right direction would do? When his hands moved to touch her legs, Lady grabbed his wrists, stopping him before he could anything.

"No hands."

"Wait, seriously?"

"I said we'd do it my way. You can back out if you want." she asserted, looking at him dead in the eye. That only made his erection throb more painfully.

"Just... what do I even do?" he groaned.

"You're pretty strong-willed, aren't you? All you need to do is to not touch me with your hands." Lady shouldn't look this hot with that cold-as-ice stare. "Think you can handle that?"

"Y-yeah..." he gulped, admittedly excited. "Can you at least undo my zipper?" he queried, making a looking down at his pants. Lady hummed softly as her hands undid the zipper and yanked down his underwear, the light touches over the fabric almost made him bounce up his hips, his hands grabbed at the sofa's wooden back hard enough that he'd surely rip it apart.

"Let's see... Huh. At least that sword isn't compensating for anything." Even though she was saying that, she didn't sound all that impressed. That only made him redder in the face.

She reached out for the lube bottle and poured some on her palms, keeping deliberate eye contact with him, as if to remind him who was in charge here. And then, finally, her moist fingers found him. He bit down his lower lip as to not let a moan out, but she still saw his reaction. She hummed as she explored his penis through touch alone. She was definitely getting off from watching him react though, he could tell by how she discreetly ground her hips against his knee, Dante couldn't stop thinking about how good it'd look if she wasn't wearing any shorts.

Her hands were decidedly strong, and her touch rather rough on his sensitive skin; Dante was glad that she didn't ignore the lube, even if it smelled kind of awful. She pumped his dick at leisure, occasionally teasing the glans with her thumb, and her other hand would wander off to pull and flick at his nipples, making him shiver. Where did that come from? He had no idea he'd react this way. In any way, she wasn't going fast enough and it was taking all of his self-control to keep his hands in place.

The liquid felt his dick's skin tingly, slick with not only the lube but also his precum, and the warmth of her palm rubbing the foreskin up and down was making his eyes roll back, he gave up on trying to repress his moans and now he was lightly thrusting up against her hand, in hopes that Lady would let him finish already, not even caring if she'd even fuck him properly or not. But she wasn't in a rush, seemingly intent on driving him nuts... for fuck's sake, she relished every second that she prolonged this!

She stopped for an agonizing moment to grab the condom wrapper and open it and she was taking her damn sweet time, as if she knew how the wait was killing him, his cock was twitching angrily at the neglect. His eyes silently demanded her to move on. She wore the smuggest smirk he's ever seen.

Once she finished putting him the condom on, she casually felt down his balls, and effectively made him gasp and jump in response. "Just wait for a bit longer, don't go soft on me all of sudden." Dante observed wide-eyed how she quickly took off her shorts, her skirt lifted a little and he caught a glimpse of her dark bush... Oh, so she didn't wear any underwear? The thought that she had been going commando this whole time just turned him on more.

She got on top of his lap, right above his cock, abstaining from giving him his reward. Lady had taken the lube for herself and directed her hand right underneath her groin, and then he could hear the wet noises of her fingers moving around her pussy, fingering herself in the process; Lady gasped softly, right in front of his face, her expression was calm but the way her pelvis moved over her fingers and how heavily she breathed was all very telling of her arousal.

His own hands were trembling from the restraint, surprised that his self-control didn't snap yet.

And then suddenly her freehand grabbed his erection again, positioning him as she slowly went down on him, no more warnings required.

Dante gasped as he was being introduced into the velvety warmth of her insides, even though he heard that using condom didn't feel as good, he was at loss for words. He could feel her muscles all clamping down on him simultaneously as his girth stretched her, and on top of of that, she was pulsing around him like a heartbeat. Even though she previously commented on his size, she seemed to have no difficulties when she was taking him...

And again without warning, Lady began to roll her hips, supporting her weight with her hands on top of his chest. Dante moaned as her pussy squeezed him him mercilessly, the way she moved and how hot it felt had him on the edge.

Closer still, he had a better view of her breasts now, way too tempted to put his face between them, at least to feel how plump they were.

But then Lady's hand pulled his chin up, forcing Dante to stop leering. "Eyes up here." she growled, snapping her hips down all of sudden. He whined, not in pain but sheer bliss.

It felt seriously good.

He couldn't contain his moaning anymore, the pace of Lady riding him was soon becoming too much, building up warmth down his shaft, having him move his hips up to meet hers. Lady showed no protest, in fact, only pushed down more enthusiastically, making the couch creak loudly beneath them. She was herself grunting and humming as she fucked him, finally closing her eyes in abandon.

He desperately wanted to use his hands, he needed to touch her thighs, maybe grab her ass, or just hold on to her waist, but to no avail, she roughly grabbed his wrists.

"Hands off." she mustered, slowing down just a bit. But he almost made her jump with how hard he pushed his hips into her.

"Ah...! Shit, shit, shit...!" Dante was shaking, his back arched and his dick was throbbing within her, his mind going blank for a second. He let out a most undignified noise, and he was pretty sure neighbors must have heard it.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like moving anymore.

Lady stopped grinding and let go of him, realizing that he wasn't hard anymore. "Are you serious...?" she mustered.

"H-hey, is not my fault you're that good!" Dante whined, as Lady removed herself off him. By the looks of her frustrated face, she didn't get to finish.

Dante had to admit this was probably the second most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him with a girl. He quickly tried to dump the used condom somewhere, unable to look at Lady in the eye. Lady was just sitting inches away from him, clearly upset, but when she sighed, she didn't sound as annoyed as he assumed.

"Question: Was this your first time?"

That one question stung. He tried to shrug it off. "Babe, have you even looked at who you're talking to? Who'd resist a face like mine?" He gestures theatrically at his face as he winks at her.

"So that's a 'yes'." Lady deadpanned.

"Tsk, you're so mean."

It hurt to admit, and that's why Dante never alluded to it. Even though he liked to boast about being a catch for the girls, not once was he able to successfully get a woman in bed. But Lady... this was obviously not the first time she did this.

Maybe it was true that practice made perfect.

"... I can get it back up soon if you give me time." he said, looking at Lady. She was pensive for a moment, but her features softened.

"... Sure, why not."

He grinned,even though this sex thing didn't go so well, the air in the cellar wasn't heavy with melancholy anymore. It reeked like sex and pizza and beer, but for a while they were able to forget their own sorrows.

Then Dante decided to make a boastful pose, his dick just flailing out because he didn't put it back. "And this time I'll show you off my sick moves, so prepare to not be able to walk all day tomorrow!"

Lady wasn't impressed. She picked up her shorts from the floor.

"Nope, you've ruined it."

He could hear his little heart shattering into pieces.

"Hey, come oooon!"

She left the room, but not before stealing the last slice of cold pizza, wielding a shit-eating grin at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is going to be part of a series in which Dante has the sex.


End file.
